OUAT oneshots
by my-fxxfics
Summary: A series of unrelated OUAT Peter Pan imagines and oneshots, from my tumblr account (my-fxxfics & imaginetthatt).
1. Introduction

Hello! This is a series of totally unrelated (unless otherwise stated) short imagines and longer one shots. They all feature the beloved island of Neverland, and of course, Peter Pan.

I take requests in my tumblr ask (my-fxxfics) and in the reviews of each imagine/one shot.


	2. True Love Never Did Run Smooth

**REQUEST** : Hi can you do an imagine of The reader telling her feelings to Peter Pan but rejects but then overtime he truly loves her and end up getting together (Fluff please) Btw I love imagine so much ㈴5㈇6  
 **A/N** : insp. light me up - the pretty reckless, sweetie little jean - cage the elephant. the course of true love never did run smooth - william shakespeare  
[gif is mine] hid face tho when he realizes he's in love. "wtf no."  
 **TITLE** :  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K  
 **WORD COUNT** : 969

You didn't know what good could ever come from you telling someone like Pan how you felt about him. Him being him of course, rejected you. The feeling you got when he moved close to you and smiled that crooked smile of his, sweeping you off your feet with a gentle touch against your cheek, then said what he said. It lit you on fire and burnt you to the core and unlike a phoenix, you were never going to get up again.  
No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't forget his face when you told him that you _loved_ him. It was a mixture of disbelief, like it couldn't be happening, and ridicule, like you didn't matter shit. _Stupid little girl, what did you expect?_ Pan wasn't capable of any real emotion. He was only a power hungry little boy, who never grew up. Childish and selfish, incapable of any remorse or love. And none of that was ever going to change.  
But you decided not to brood in it, instead, push your feelings aside and concentrate on the one thing that mattered, getting the hell off that cursed island.

It had been a couple of weeks since you had left the main camp. You'd been moving yours nearly every day, in case Pan decided to come after you, but he never did.  
The air was still cold, it had just rained, stormed really, and so the earth was damp and smelled so fresh and alive. You felt like the rain had washed away all the pain and filth that was your love for that demon, and you were ready to go home.  
Sitting under a tree, with your legs coiled up against your chest, you watched the thin branches in the trees move in the wind. It was still cold, and the sun was hiding behind the branches that covered it from you.  
Actually, you had no plan as to how you were going to get off the island. You didn't have a magic bean, or Pan's shadow or a ship for that matter. You didn't have any pixie dust either, and even if you did, it probably wouldn't work. Not to be pessimistic or anything, but you had no way out.  
About to go to sleep, you suddenly heard a noise from the woods. Thinking it was an animal, you prepared your weapon. But it wasn't an animal, it was something else. Someone.  
You wanted to get up and face Peter Pan, but didn't want to give him the advantage of your fear. You just laughed at the sight of him as he smirked and walked closer to you.  
»What do you want?» you asked him boredly, putting away your knife. He already let you leave the camp, why would he come after you weeks later?  
»I want to talk», he said, and you shook your head with a smile of disbelief.  
»What about?» you asked and Pan moved closer, kneeling on the ground before you.  
»Well, funny thing», he said with a laugh. »I need help, with emotion things.»  
»You don't have any», you said and he smirked.  
»When you left the camp, I found myself missing you, and thinking about you, all the time», he said it like it was the most repelling thing in the world for him. But also, he seemed to only then have realized it, and your lips parted in surprise. »And, I also have this heavy feeling in my chest, and I don't know what it is.» His guard was beginning to lower, almost to the point of vulnerability.  
»I think it's guilt, Pan», you said as you got up to leave. You were just as surprised as he was. Psychopaths don't feel guilt. He looked up in disbelief as you collected your things in a small bag you made from a deer skin.  
»And», he began, taking your arm. The smugness in his voice had vanished, and he seemed like an actual human being. »I was wondering, whether you still felt that way», he said, looking down, like a little kid trying to tell his mother he broke her China.  
All those feelings you tried so hard to forget came rushing back, and you felt the tears burn in your eyes, because you realized a person does often meet their destiny on the road they took to avoid it. You never meant for yourself to fall in love with Peter Pan in fact, you were trying your best not to. Because you knew, you knew the dark side was tempting and that one way or another you'd step on it.  
»I do», you said quietly, trying to hold back the tears. He looked up at you and his expression changed once he saw a tear fall down your cheek. He clearly didn't know what to do, he just looked into your eyes.  
You wiped the tear away and then looked at him. »Because,» he said and broke eye contact, »I realized once you left, that I didn't act fairly and that I should've told you the truth.», he said. »And I think the feeling I have in my chest, is the weight of the fact that I never told you that–, I, I loved you», he paused. »And I'm sorry, love, for all the damage done», he added quietly.  
He slid his hand from your wrist to your palm, and interlocked his fingers with yours. You felt another tear roll down your cheek as he pulled you close.  
»I love you, Y/N», he said as he wiped away the tear from your face and then lightly kissed your lips, and you knew, there was no telling how much more pain would come from this, but then again, the course of true love never did run smooth.


	3. I'm Peter, Peter Pan

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine**  
 _»Imagine that - you just arrived to Neverland, and a few days later you run into Peter Pan»_

You are holding a knife tight in your hand and walking through the woods of Neverland. The forest is silent and dark and you are trying your best to stay in balance. Suddenly you hear a crack behind you and you turn around. A boy is standing before you.

»And who might you be?» he asks. His hair is blonde and messed up and he has dark blue eyes. He is dressed in green and staring at you waiting for an answer.

You are holding the knife for protection, but the boy laughs.

»No need for that, love», he says. »My name is Peter Pan.»


	4. The First Lost Girl

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine**  
 _»Imagine that - you have been in Neverland for a while and you have become the first Lost Girl»_

You are sitting by the fire with the Lost Boys, Pan sitting across from you. You have tried to find a way out of Neverland for weeks now, and you are starting to feel desperate and so lost.

»Is there a way out or are you just playing another game?» you ask after the long silence. Pan looks at you and a wry smile forms on his lips.

»Oh of course there is. Just not for you», he says and pulls a straight face.

»What does that mean?» you ask shaking your head. Is he keeping me here on purpose? you think.

»Well, you're one of us now», he says.


	5. Suicide (TRIGGER WARNING)

**A/N** : imagine being suicidal and Peter helping you get through.  
 **TITLE** : save me  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : M, trigger warning, mentions of depression, self-harm and suicide.  
 **WORD COUNT** : 349

You've never felt safe at home. Yes, you had shelter, food, a family, but that is what depression feeds on. It knows when you're happy and comfortable, it sneaks up on you, and then it takes it all away from you. It sucks all of it from your life and turns it into darkness.  
You were in bed, feeling the tears fall from your eyes onto your pillow. You were physically hurting from the emotional pain. You chest was aching, like you were underneath a thousand pounds of rocks. You tried to make as little sound as possible.  
»Peter?» you whispered. He would always come within ten seconds of your call, but not this time. He didn't come. »Please.»  
You turned toward your nightstand, looking at the full bottle of anti-depressants and wondering how many it would take to end it all. Anyone's presence would help you right now. You opened the container and dropped it's contents on your palm. You'd been thinking about this for a long time, and not having seen Peter in almost a week, your depression was growing stronger than you could handle alone. .  
»Ironic, wouldn't that be?» you heard from the foot of your bed and dropped the pills in surprise. You looked up and saw Peter Pan at the foot of your bed and he was looking worried.  
»I guess so», you said, getting out of bed and picking up the pills, putting them back in the bottle.  
»Why haven't you summoned me, love?» he asked. »I could've helped.»  
»I just did», you said flatly and he sighed. »And, I didn't want to bother you», you said, getting on your bed and sitting next to Peter, leaning your back against the wall.  
»It's no bother», he said. »I like you, and sitting in your room with you.», he said, looking at you. Those words warmed you up and made you smile, for the first time in weeks. He took your wrist and brushed his thumb over your scars.  
»Don't you _ever_ , think that I don't care», he said, looking into your eyes.


	6. Don't Think I Don't Care

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine**  
 _»Imagine that - you are hurt in Neverland and you realize Pan cares for you»_

You collapse on the ground, trying to breathe, but the air feels toxic in your lungs. There is a deep wound in your shoulder, but you are hurting all over. The blood has gotten everywhere. You try to apply pressure to the wound, but you have lost too much blood.  
Before you even realize you blacked out you wake up. The wound in your shoulder hurts less, and nearly all the blood is gone from your skin. You look up and see a boy sitting next you you sharpening a knife. It's Peter Pan. The boy who just a few days ago told you you were his 'problem' and you better get lost.  
»What are you doing here?» you ask.  
»A simple thank you would do it», Peter says.  
»Why save me? I thought you hated me», you say.  
»I do», Pan says and gives a smirk.  
»Then why-» you begin, but Pan interrupts you.  
»Because», he says, and looks at you.


	7. Jealousy Pt 1

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine**  
 _»Imagine that - you are patching up one of the Lost Boys after they went hunting and Peter gets jealous but tries to cover it up»_

You sit the boy down and turn his cheek to get to the wound. You wet a piece of cloth and wipe it clean. He tries to squirm out of your grip, but you hold him still.

»It'll only sting for a second», you say. After you're done you pat him in the back to tell him he can go. He smiles at you and goes with the other Lost Boys.

Pan pulls you aside behind a tree. »What do you think you are doing?»

»I was helping him», you say and give a laugh. He rolls his eyes and grins.

»Call it whatever you like», he says.

»Uhm, he was hurt and I just-», you fall silent in the middle of your sentence. He starts walking back to camp, but you take him by the wrist. »Why do you care?» you ask with a faint smile.

»I don't», he says and looks down at you hand holding his wrist. »Do you mind?» he laughs.


	8. Kiss Interrupted

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine  
** _»Imagine that - you and Peter almost kiss if it wasn't for the interruption»_

You are walking in the dark forest of Neverland with Peter Pan, trying to hunt for something to eat. You feel a burning sensation in your stomach and try to remember the last time you ate. The smallest noise makes you jump. You start to get tired and you sit down under a tall tree. »We're going to die», you sigh and then laugh. Peter laughs with you. »Giving up so quickly?» He sits down next to you and draws his bow.

»I think all the bunnies are scared of you», you say glancing around.

»Everyone is», he says flatly, like it was an undeniable fact.

»Well, I'm not», you say.

»I know», he says and looks at you, letting his bow fall on the ground. You don't want to look at him, because that would mean admitting you feel something for him. You feel his hand brush against your cheek as he turns your face toward his. No, you are afraid of him. Up until now, you though he didn't care shit for you. You look down and close your eyes. Then you feel his lips touching yours. Your body tenses up and your breathing gets all fucked up.

You hear a small twig snap, and Peter drops his hand and backs away to get the animal. You open your eyes clenching your teeth until it hurts.


	9. I Love You

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine  
** _»Imagine that - Peter tells you he loves you»_

You are walking with a few of the Lost Boys, about to go hunting, when someone takes you hand to pull you back. You turn around to see it's Peter.

»What?» you say with a tone of both boredom and a little flirt. You take a few more steps toward him and he takes your other hand too.

»I love you», he says with a faint smirk of his. It's not the first time he says that, but it still sends chills down your spine and begins a warm feeling of excitement in your chest. You aren't sure you're ever going to stop getting that feeling, and you're not sure if you want to.


	10. Jealous?

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine  
** _»Imagine that - Peter has been spending a lot of time with Wendy, who's on the island, even though he is with you»_

You watch from across the camp as Peter talks to Wendy - who is laughing and you feel a little hate for her. You sigh as you question his faith for you. Peter gives you a quick look but turns back to look at you when he realizes you're staring at them. He excuses himself and begins walking toward you.

You get up and try to get away from the situation, but you soon feel his hand on your shoulder. You turn around reluctantly.

»What?» you ask him boredly and keep looking at Wendy with despise.

He looks at Wendy and then at you from the corner of his eye. »Are you - jealous?»

»What? No, no, no», you say trying to sound careless. He rises an ignoring eyebrow and sighs.

»Don't worry», he stresses and steps closer to you.

»She's-» but you say fluttering your hand airily, trying to find an insult, but are interrupted when Peter kisses you.

»Not you», he finishes your sentence.


	11. It's yours

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine  
** _»Imagine that - your tell your enemy you're with his child»_

Panic runs down your spine as Pan approaches you. He's holding a knife in his hand and takes you by the arm. You stole something from him and he has been after you for weeks. He promised once he found you he'd kill you.

»Pan don't do this», you beg. He laughs and pulls you closer and places the blade on your throat.

»Please, I'm pregnant», you say quickly and shut your eyes, still half-expecting the slash. You've known for about a month, and hoping there was even a shred of humanity left inside him that would spare you and his child.

»I don't care», he says with a smirk. As he applies more pressure, you have no other choice but to let it out. »It's yours», you snap.

»You're lying», Pan says strictly, but loosening his grip and you're able to take a step back. »You know I'm not», you say.

He turns around and takes a breath. »Better not be», he looks at you and says threateningly.


	12. Secret Relationship

**REQUEST** : do you write smut? if you do, can you do a oneshot where someone catches Y/N and pan after they've been sleeping together for a while? thanks  
 **TITLE** : Caught  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T (a tad smutty)

The whole camp was sitting by the dinner table hours after sunset. In Neverland no one cared about time. The boys would just go to sleep whenever tired and eat whenever hungry. No routines and no rules. That's why Y/N had decided to stay in Neverland after arriving there a couple months ago, and also because of Peter Pan.

Peter looked at her as she engaged in a loud but still playful argument with a couple of the boys. Apparently someone had stolen something personal of hers. Peter gave a smirk as he knew exactly where it was - on the floor of his treehouse, along with the rest of her clothes. She leaned to the back of her chair and huffed in frustration.

»What?» she asked Peter with worry. »Do I have something on my face?»

»No», Peter laughed. She smiled and got up to leave. Peter looked around and followed her to the deserted camp. Their relationship wasn't that public, you see.

Y/N was walking toward her tent, but before she could enter Peter caught her hand. She turned around, alarmed at first, but her expression changed once she saw him. She looked tired and stressed. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and sighed.

»Still worried about your missing underwear?» he asked.

»Yes! Some pervert has them», she exclaimed. »Wait a minute I never-»

Peter gave a grin and Y/N gave a growl followed by a laugh.

»Right» she said. Almost every night for the past few weeks she had sneaked into Peter's treehouse for the night. It was one of the rare private places in camp. While Peter had his own treehouse, all the other boys slept in tents by the fire.

Peter backed Y/N against the latter leading to his treehouse. Peter could feel her hands shift into his hair as she pulled him in for a light kiss. She was wearing a pretty little dress, in fact the very dress she was wearing when she arrived to Neverland. He always liked that dress, it was easy for him to slip his hands right under the hem. Especially now that her underwear was mysteriously lost. He could hear Y/N's breath deepen as he touched her skin.

Peter started to hear the voices of the Lost Boys approaching and signalled Y/N to go up the ladder.

Once in the treehouse they listened for a while, but they boys seemed busy.

Peter pulled her close, walking her to the bed and laying her on it, taking his shirt off. He pulled Y/N's dress over her head and kissed her lips, moving on to kissing her jaw and then her neck. He could hear her breath deepen again, nearly to a moan.

»Should we tell the others at some point?» she asked, beginning to unzip Peter's pants.

»Do you want me to stop, and we'll go do that right now?» he asked in between kisses.

»Oh God no», she said breathily.

»We'll tell them tomorrow», he said. »I promise», he whispered in her ear and he could feel her fast paced breath against his neck.

»Pan, we're - woah», a voice said from the latter. Y/N looked up and gasped as she saw the about sixteen year old Lost Boy looking down in shock. Y/N covered herself with a blanket and buried her face in her hands.

»Wow, you know what, I'll come back later», he said, no doubt trying to keep himself from laughing.

»I don't think we have to tell them now», Peter said.


	13. Like The Way We Talk

**OUAT - Peter Pan imagine  
** _»Imagine that - you tell Pan off about his constant flirting, but when he then ignores you, and you realize you liked it»_

The Lost boys are sitting in a circle around the campfire, and you spot Pan in the crowd. You told him off about his flirting, and then he started ignoring you completely. You're hoping to get some attention, which you still are, but not the kind you want. He occasionally looks at you, but that's all. Wait, do you like him? No. It was just a little non-friendly flirting, nothing more.

You get up and walk toward the spot where you sleep, but don't notice Pan following you through the camp.

»It's driving you crazy, isn't it?» he asks and you turn around.

»What is?» you act innocent, but he can see right through you. You clench your teeth as he smirks and walks to you. »It's all right baby girl», he says as he walks past you, toward his tent. »I won't tell.»


	14. Best Of Friends

**A/N** : imagine being good friends with Pan and him not being able to deal with the fact that he loves you. FLUFF. message me if you want more parts to this oneshot! [GIF not mine.]  
 **TITLE** : best of friends  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : suitable for all audiences

It was sundown in Neverland, when Pan was watching Y/N sit with a couple of the boys by the fire. He himself was sitting on the ground by a tree a little further away, but could hear her beautiful and melodic voice still. She was moving her hands airily as she spoke and laughing at the boys' jokes, made ones herself too. Her H/L H/C was down and still a little damp from the dip Pan and her had earlier that day.

They got to the waterfall on the top of the tallest mountain in Neverland. He brought her there just to show her the magical fountain. He thought it was one of the most beautiful places in Neverland, and wanted to make sure she saw it before she left. She gasped when she saw the sparking water fall into the pond, and Pan was happy to see her happy. He'd been cold and cruel, but something about her was just–so light and good.

Y/N suddenly looked to her side and smirked, tugging at her lip. She then grabbed Pan's arm and shoved him in the water. He sunk underwater, but quickly got to the surface and she was laughing.

"That was mean", he said. She kneeled before him and pulled a fake frown.

"Oh no", she said, and laughed some more. She offered a hand to help him up, but he wasn't about to let her win so he pulled her in the water as well.

"Oh, how mature", she exclaimed when she'd gotten her hair out of her face.

"You started", he stated and she shook her head with a smile. This was one of the rare times they got to be alone together, because of the constant fuss over the first girl to step foot in Neverland. Well, not the first, but it wasn't often they saw a girl on the island stay this long. And wanted to continue being the friend of the kindest person he'd ever met, but there was the truth he couldn't deny. He was somehow scared of the fact that–well, he was afraid. Yes, Peter Pan was afraid. He was afraid that if he admitted it to himself, that he would lose a part of himself he held so dear, that he would lose it all. But was she worth risking losing this part of himself, that he was so worried he couldn't live without?

And then when he looked into her E/C eyes, and he knew, oh he knew, she was worth it, and that he'd fallen completely and hopelessly in love. And there was no denying it.


	15. Jalousy Pt 2

**REQUEST** : You should do a part 2 for the peter pan jealousy one! Love your writing :)  
 **A/N** : imagine Pan being really jealous whenever you interact with any of the Lost Boys.  
this was requested a long time ago, after i posted this imagine but and i declined the request because ididn't used to make series, but here it is, part two!  
 **TITLE** : jealous?  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K+  
 **WORD COUNT** : 403

You reluctantly let go of Pan's wrist and he walked away from you.

After that, he began acting almost kind toward you, but at the same time possessive. He was very strict about how everyone were allowed to talk to you and look at you. He actually put someone in the pit for the night for calling you beautiful. But he didn't condescend you, or constantly flirt with you, only tastefully. And you began to think that maybe–

»I think Pan fancies you», Michael whispered. You two were fairly good friends, seeing as he was the first person to be kind to you in Neverland. He was your age, and it was refreshing that he didn't try to make a move on you like everyone else, including Pan.

You scoffed as you looked at Pan and shook your head. »He isn't capable», you argued and Michael clicked his tongue.

Later that night you were walking toward your tent as you saw Pan draw from the shadows. He was coming from the forest and you saw the ghost of a smirk when he laid his eyes on you.

»Pan», you said.

»You know you don't have to call me that», he said with a gentle laugh. »You can call me Peter, if you like.»

»What do you want?» you snapped. It was his way to begin rambling on about something completely off topic before getting to his point. Wonder what it was this time.

»Nothing», he said.

You scoffed. »You always want something», you said. »Nevertheless, I heard something interesting today.»

»Oh really?» he asked, raising an eyebrow and you nodded. »And what did you hear?»

»Well», you said, walking up to him with slow steps, until your face was just an inch away from his. He had to dip his head down a little to look you in the eyes and you looked into his. »Something about you», you said quietly.

»Was it», he began, taking a few steps forward, forcing you to back yourself against the nearby tree. You could feel your heart begin to pound faster and your breaths deepen as he moved his hands on either side of your head. »About how I fancy you?»

You were surprised. You didn't think he'd actually admit it so quickly.

»Uh-huh», you mumbled and he smirked.

»Because I don't», he then said and pushed himself away from the tree, leaving the scene.


	16. Jealousy Pt 3

**REQUEST** : Can you do a part 3 for jealousy thank you  
 **A/N** : PT. 1, PT. 2,  
 **TITLE** : jealous? pt. 3  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K+  
 **WORD COUNT** : 480

Pan was sitting by the fire with the boys and Y/N. She wore the biggest smile on her lips, when she was talking to one of the boys and they both laughed. He wanted her to come crawling, but she wouldn't. And that's why he fancied her. He was used to everyone dancing to his pipe – literally and figuratively – and was never told no. Not until she showed up to Neverland. She didn't listen to anyone and did what she pleased and when she pleased. It was both admirable and infuriating. She was also the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, which was very distracting in his attempt to hate her.  
Pan _knew_ he did fancy her, but as usual, couldn't show it like a normal person. Instead, he had to push her as far aside as possible and try to stay away from her.  
Y/N was wearing a knee long dress and little slippers. Her hair was down and still a bit damp from the dip she'd had with the boys earlier that morning.  
It had been a couple of days since she'd confronted him and he shot her down. He had had this heavy feeling in his chest ever since, like, _guilt_? No, Peter Pan didn't feel guilt. At least not until Y/N came around.  
She suddenly noticed Pan watching her and her behaviour changed. I guess she was still set on making him jealous, since she took the boy's hand and began pulling him behind the bundle of trees in the middle of the camp, The boy was looking wishful and winked at Pan and he got up.  
"Y/N", he said strictly. "May I speak with you?"  
She tried to cover up a smile tugging at the corner of her lip.  
"Yes?" she asked her hands behind her back innocently. Pan gave a laugh and a threatening look at the boy still waiting for Y/N and he quietly left. As soon as he was gone Pan then looked at Y/N.  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" she asked and Pan laughed, looking down at the ground.  
"No, I'm not." And Y/N laughed aloud. Pan looked up at her and clenched his teeth.  
"Your jaw does that _thing_ every time I even talk to a boy, and you keep watching me like earlier", she said. Pan looked away and wet his lips in frustration. But she just kept on provoking him. "And you keep trying not to look and touch, but you _want_ to." She began walking back, until she leaned against the very tree she'd brought the boy to, and begged with her eyes him to back her up against it. And he was so easily provoked, she knew that.  
He turned to look at her with a smirk and she rose a brow. "Are you going to just stand there?"  
"No."


	17. Jealousy Pt 4

**REQUEST** : I know you -just- made part 3 of jealousy but please make part 4 :o I love it so much  
 **A/N** : PT. 1, PT. 2, PT. 3  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T  
 **TITLE** : Jealous? PT. 4  
 **WORD COUNT** : 284

You were left staring at him, waiting for him to take action. Instead of rushing to you, he began toward you oh so slowly. Little steps, one by one he was a bit closer to you. You felt butterflies as he approached you. I guess he was still not done torturing you.  
He eyed you as he got closer, and closer. Eventually, getting so close to you your face touched his, he parted his lips. He ducked down a little and slowly leaned in, but you turned your head, so that his lips could only brush the corner of your mouth.  
"Why the change of heart?" you asked and he sighed. You felt shivers as his breath travelled across your lips. You wanted him to admit that he had some sort of feelings for you, otherwise what would be the point?  
"I didn't like seeing you with him", he finally said.  
"Oh", you said, acting like you were surprised. He smiled faintly at first, then his smile grew larger and he looked down.  
"So you have what you want", he said and you had to get on your toes to kiss his jaw lightly.  
"Not exactly."  
"What is it you want, then?" he asked and put his hands on either side of your head. You weren't so sure. He admitted he was jealous, what were you supposed to do now? Date him? You didn't think so.  
"It could be our little secret", you whispered against his neck. He let his hands slide down along the side of the tree and he touched your cheek, looking at you. His hand moved down to your neck, then across your chest to your waist.  
"That it is, sweetness."


	18. I know that look, what happened?

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine**  
 _»Imagine that - Pan freaks out after finding out you hurt yourself in Felix's presence»  
_

You are getting back from a hunting trip and you see a certain look on Felix's face. It's the face that says: _Y/N hurt herself, don't kill me_. One of the boys cut you with his blade when you were playing, but it's not a big deal.  
»I know that look, what happened?» Pan asks as soon as he sees Felix's face. You step out and stop Pan from approaching Felix.  
»Hey, I'm fine», you say and Pan looks at you for a change.  
»No you're not», he snaps and touches the cut on your cheek. He turns his eyes on Felix and clenches his teeth. He knows you don't like him punishing others when you get hurt, and for the first time, he doesn't.


	19. Stay Pt 1

**A/N** : imagine that you want to go home to grow up, but Pan won't let you leave and is being very possessive of you [GIF mine]  
 **FANDOM:** OUAT  
 **PAIRING:** Pan x Reader  
 **RATING:** T, _references to sex, cursing_  
 **TITLE** : Stay

You were standing under a tall tree in shelter from the rain with the Lost Boys, and saw Pan approach. As he walked toward you, you felt a strange sensation rush through your body. Like fear, mixed with a warmth in your chest. About a week ago you asked Pan if you could leave the island. " _If Pan wants you, he will get you_ ", one of the Lost Boys told you once. You tried to escape, but it was worthless, he found you immediately.  
He began acting strange ever since. If a Lost Boy even looked at you in a certain way Pan would make sure they suffered the consequences. He didn't let anyone talk to you rudely or suggestively, which was a good thing. But alongside with all the other things he did for you it was very strange. He wasn't trying anything with you, so he couldn't have wanted you _that_ way. He just wanted to keep you close and safe, for whatever reason.  
"Why are you keeping me here?" you asked quietly so the boys wouldn't hear. But Pan didn't give you an answer just yet.  
"I've taken a – liking to you", he said and looked at you from head to toe.  
"You can't keep me here" you said.  
Pan laughed and then looked away. "You're not leaving this island", he said strictly, but quietly. He took your hand in his but you tore it free. It seemed to anger him and he turned toward you, but you weren't afraid. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who did something to a girl without her consent, just would try to scare her.  
"You don't fucking _own_ me", you said.  
Pan gave a smirk, looking down, then looking into your eyes. You felt shivers down your spine as he eyed you. "Oh but I do."


	20. It's Lonely In Neverland

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine**  
 _»Imagine that - you rejected Pan, but then you see him with Wendy»  
_

You saw Wendy walk away from Pan, adjusting her clothes, with a smirk on her lips. They were coming from his treehouse, everyone knew what they were doing there.  
After you told Pan you didn't like him, he just _happened_ to start sleeping with Wendy that instant? She looked at you and smiled and waved. She thought you two were friends, but truth be told, you hate the bitch.  
»So now you're into Wendy?» you ask bitterly after pushing Pan aside for a word. He tries to cover up a smile by biting his lip.  
»Oh yes», he says, trying to provoke you on purpose. You laugh and cross your arms. »It's lonely in Neverland. I figured since you didn't want me I was free to do what ever I wanted.» You feel your cheeks burn up and your breathing hitch as you realize you're jealous of Peter Pan.


	21. Stay PT 2

**REQUEST** : Can you please do a part 2 to stay?  
 **A/N** : PT. 1  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T, _cursing, references to sex_  
 **TITLE** : Stay Pt. 2  
 **WORD COUNT** : 524

 _"You don't fucking own me", you said.  
Pan gave a smirk, looking down, then looked into your eyes. You felt shivers down your spine as he eyed you. "Oh but I do."_

 _Pan's POV  
_ The began to lighten, and as the Lost Boys left Y/N and Pan were left alone under the cover of the tree. He looked at the boys and waited until they were all gone.  
"And how's that?" she asked him. He gave a faint smile and looked to the side.  
"All the lost children are mine", he said. "But you, you're something special."  
"I'm not lost", she said strictly and Pan laughed.  
"I don't see your family trying to find you, Y/N", he said and she bit her cheek.  
"I can help numb the pain", he said, touching her cheek lightly, with a grin on his face. She swatted his hand away and with hers, pushed him.  
"Let me make a few things clear. You don't _own_ me, I don't _like_ you, and I'm _not_ staying", she said, backing him against the tree, he looked at her. His heart was pounding, and so was hers. He breathed slowly, feeling the warmth of her body against his. "Are we clear?"  
"Crystal", he said and she turned around to leave. He was left watching as she walked off. He looked at her with admiration, no one had ever stood up for themselves against him. And that only made her more desirable to him.

 _Y/N's POV  
_ You walked off, angry and frustrated because Pan was right. Your family wasn't in Neverland. For all your parents knew, this place wasn't even real. There was no way they could look for you, and you began feeling as lost as you truly were.  
Suddenly you heard the music of a pipe from behind. You'd never heard Pan's pipe, so it couldn't be that. But when you turned around to look, it was Pan, playing his very own pipe. The music was beautiful, and he watched your reaction as he played. You were lost, you were a Lost Girl. You'd always felt that way.  
When you came to Neverland you felt – at home, for the first time in your life. Even though Pan was infuriating, you felt safe and like you belonged. But it didn't feel like a good thing. Not at all. You felt the tears burning in your eyes and you turned away, you could show no weakness with him. You walked toward a tree that you had a habit of sleeping in, and tried to block the sound of the pipe out of your mind. It stopped and so did you.  
"Believe me yet?" he asked and you laughed, even though you were crying.  
"Sure, whatever", you said, wiping the tears away. He approached you, but you couldn't face him. You tried to walk away, but he turned you toward himself. His face was priceless once he saw your tears. Pan himself wasn't capable of normal human emotions, and I doubt he could deal with others' either. He let go of your arm, and looked to the side, biting his lip. He smiled and then looked at you. He was broken, and there was no fixing him. He was a psychopath, yet some part of you identified with him somehow. It disgusted you.


	22. Anything Can Happen

**REQUEST** : specific peter request- y/n comes to neverland, peter expects her to be scared but she curious about everything, y/n is adventurous & peter takes her flying expecting she'd hate it but she loves it & lets go of him to fly by herself, peter asks her y she doesnt hate him cuz he's a monster & she changes his perspective saying he helps the boys- sorry i want a quote from her- "anything can happen, anything happens all the time", u can choose fluff or them as best friends for the end. So sorry :$  
 **A/N** : thank you for the specific request, they're so much easier to do so that you surely get what you requested!  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
(friendly) PAIRING: Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K  
 **TITLE** : Anything can happen  
 **WORD COUNT** : 387

Pan was watching the newer comer of Neverland. They were floating in the air, right next to the cliff that they had jumped off of. He was astonished. She wasn't afraid at all, the opposite. She was curious and she actually liked flying, she loved it. Looking around herself and Pan holding onto her arm, she glanced at him.  
"Can I fly by myself?" she asked and he laughed.  
"Sure, if you have the courage", he said and the girl smirked. He pulled her a bit further from the cliff, and slowly let go. She smiled and gasped. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she looked up at the sky, she smiled even wider and Pan couldn't help but to smile too. Her interest toward the island was adorable, but he couldn't let that show. He _needed_ to play the part of the cold leader of Neverland, he didn't know any other way.  
"Why do you do that?", Y/N suddenly asked. Pan looked at her in confusion and she tilted her head. She could see right through him.  
"Do what?" he asked anyway. She sighed.  
"I can see it on your face. You try not to show any emotion at all", she said and Pan gave a laugh. She'd been on the island for quite some time now and he thought to ask her something.  
"So do you hate me because of the way I am?"  
Y/N furrowed her brows and then smiled. "Of course not, Peter. I see good in you, and you can always change if you really want to." That was the first time anyone had called him Peter in a long time and he looked up at her.  
"Even me?" he asked and she nodded, coming closer.  
"Peter, anything can happen, anything happens all the time", she said, looking into his eyes.  
"Well, you've been a big part of this 'anything'", he said. She looked down, with a shy smile on her face and Pan took her hands to pull her closer. She lifted her head up and Pan could feel his heart begin pounding faster. He was – _afraid_? No, Peter Pan wasn't afraid of _anything_ , let alone a girl. But he was. He'd changed so much since she came to Neverland. He was lost without her.


	23. I Was Told Pt 1

**OUAT - Peter Pan Imagine**  
 _»Imagine that – Felix accidentally tells Pan you like him in front of you.»  
_

»Sure, because she fancies you», those words made your heart jump to your throat. You just want you dig a hole and crawl into it for the rest of time.  
Felix is still smirking, not realising that what you told him in secrecy was supposed to stay that way. Pan looks up at his friend, with a very confused and skeptical look on his face. You sigh, biting your cheek, trying to not hit Felix and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. You shoot a look at him who then realises what he said.  
»Oops», he mouths to you and you close your eyes, wanting to just be gone from this situation. Pan is still staring at Felix and then looks at you.

 _requested by anon_


	24. Be My Valentine?

**A/N** : imagine Valentine's day in Neverland, with Peter.  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K, fluff  
 **TITLE** : Be My Valentine?  
 **WORD COUNT** : 360

"You can come out now", you said, and Peter Pan appeared in sight. He'd been hiding behind the trees waiting, until you noticed him. You knew he was there all along, you always did. He smirked and sat beside you. You had your feet in the small stream, just enjoying the cold water on your skin.  
"Do you know what day it is?" he asked, leaning toward you. It was impossible to keep track of days in Neverland, why would he ask?  
"No", you said in confusion and Peter rolled his eyes.  
"It's Valentine's day", he said. You looked at him.  
"So?"  
"So, we should do something. Just the two of us", he said.  
"When is it ever just the two of us?" you said with a laugh and Peter nodded in agreement.  
"We'll go someplace. Away from camp", he said. That would be nice. You never got to be alone with Peter because of the Lost Boys and all their drama. "Come on."  
"What, now?" you asked as Peter got up. He nodded with a sweet smile. He was never this way with the boys, With you he always smiled and he was kind too, unlike the highly organised psychopath that you met first.  
"Yes, now", he said and lent you a hand to get up.

As you got to your spot, a little clearing on a cliff far from camp, Peter took your hands. This was your spot, where he asked you to stay. In Neverland that was practically a marriage proposal.  
"I forgot how beautiful it was up here", you said, looking at the view. It was far from Peter's camp and far away from the mountains and the Echo Caves and such. It was like a terror free zone in Neverland. Nothing bad had ever happened in this little place, and it was rare.  
"Well, I wanted to make sure that Peter Pan's girlfriend gets a proper Valentine's Day", he said and smiled. It was the first time he'd called you that, and you smiled at the thought that Peter Pan had finally found someone that made him want to count days until a special day.


	25. Mine Pt 1

**REQUEST** : Can you write a peter pan imagine where he is in love with the reader like crazy but she doesn't love him back and then hes like locking her away from other boys so she'll be his?  
 **A/N** :  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T  
 **TITLE** : Mine  
 **WORD COUNT** : 395

You were only sure of two things in the world, you knew Peter Pan was head over heels in love with you, and you didn't care shit for him.  
He told you, expecting you'd feel the same way, but you didn't. You couldn't love someone like him, and doubted he even knew what love was.  
The problems started when you rejected him. You told him what a terrible person he was and how you'd never love him. Still he wanted to have you all to himself and didn't allow anyone to even look at you.  
"I love you", you could hear the sound of his voice in your head as he touched your arm at the dinner table.  
You had to admit, at first it was kind of hot when he would beat up other boys if they flirted with you or talked to you suggestively. He would touch your thigh under the table and tell you good night every evening before you went to bed. But his behaviour began to evolve. The previous week, he killed a boy for looking at you as you walked past. He ripped his heart out in front of everyone and squeezed it into ashes. After that, he kept you isolated from the other boys. And he'd keep you in his treehouse so he could watch over you.  
"What's wrong with you?" you asked one day, as you were laying on Pan's bed, watching him whittle. He didn't look up for a while and you thought he couldn't hear you, until he glanced at you.  
"You."  
"Aha", you said. "Because you love me, right?"  
"Yes", he said, keeping eyes on the piece of wood he was working on.  
"You don't know what love is, and I'm out of here", you said, getting up and walking to the door, but Pan got to you first. He pushed you against the wall before you could reach the knob.  
"You're not going anywhere, Y/N", he said slowly and quietly. You didn't feel anything, when he touched your waist and his lips grazed your temple. He backed away, looking at you from head to toe and you knew, there was no escaping Pan.


	26. Pleasant Nightmare

**REQUEST** : What about an imagine where the reader has a nightmare and peter calms her down and tons of fluff? Love your works btw *-*  
 **A/N** : [GIF not mine] **_insp_**. Right Before My Eyes – Cage the Elephant acoustic version  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K, fluff  
 **TITLE** : Pleasant Nightmare  
 **WORD** **COUNT** : 282

Your eyes shot open as you broke from the dream. You'd been seeing a lot of nightmares since you got to Neverland. You had't told anyone, not even Peter – who had been quite kind to you when you were brought to the island his shadow.  
You sat up and felt the cold sweat drip down your back. You wanted to change your clothes, and looked around to make sure you were alone. All the boys were asleep, but then you laid your eyes on Peter by the fire. He saw the fear on your face and straightened up.  
"All right there?" he asked and you flinched to the sound of his voice.  
You didn't say anything, just got up and sat down near him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?" you asked, leaning your arms on your knees and sighing. Peter gave a laugh and looked at you. As he touched your arm, you jumped. He cleared his throat and you didn't want to look at him. "That."  
"It was just a bad dream", you said, not wanting him to worry.  
"About?" he said. Imagine all your worst fears squeezed into one short but agonising dream. It was the same dream every time, and it brought tears to your eyes. Peter pulled you closer to him by the arm he still had his hand on. You let the tears fall down your cheeks as he tied his arms around you.  
"I'm sorry", he said. It felt good to finally have someone to talk to, to say it to when you felt like crap. It broke your mind to just sit there all alone, having no one. "I'm here for you."  
"Thank you", you said and he slowly let go of you.  
"No need to thank me, love", he said with that smirk of his. You smiled a little and looked up at him.


	27. I Was Told Pt 2

**REQUEST** : Hey :) could you do a part 2 to " where Felix accidentally tells plan you like him" thank you :)  
 **A/N** : PT. 1, hope you're ready for a plot twist!  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K, drama  
 **TITLE** : I Was Told PT. 2  
 **WORD** **COUNT** : 328

Pan had been watching you all day, ever since he heard'd that you liked him. He occasionally smiled to you, or graced your arm as you walked by. And then he actually talked to you.  
"Hey", he said and sat next to you, leaning close. "You know I already knew", he whispered in your ear and you felt shivers.  
"Knew what?"  
"He told me a while back", he said, ignoring your question.  
"That bastard", you said, looking at Felix who was sitting with some of the boys at the other side of camp. Pan laughed and looked at you. "I think I fancy you too."  
"That's only because you've never seen a girl before", you said, teasing him.  
"For your information, I have", he said, acting offended. "There was this girl, Wendy, who was very pretty just you know, and Emma-the-saviour, Snow–"  
"Okay, we get it", you laughed, nudging him.  
"But you're kind of right. I don't know, because I've never liked a girl before", he said. "Until now."  
You sighed and got up, "Alright", you said. Peter Pan wasn't really capable of any emotions and you regretted ever telling Felix that you liked him. And besides, you'd told Felix you " _Might like Pan_ ", it was not absolute. You began toward your sleeping spot and heard Pan following you.  
"Are you rejecting me?" he asked, squinting his eyes.  
"Pan", you said. "No offense, but you've never been in a relationship, so–"  
"Don't patronize me", he said, now serious.  
"I'm not", you laughed. "All I mean is you're not really that kind of guy. And you're kind of a psychopath"  
He rose and eyebrow and the corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. "A psychopath?" he asked and you rolled your eyes.  
"I didn't mean it like that", you said, But you could see in his eyes, that he definitely took it _that_ way. "I'll be happy to show you what a real psychopath looks like."


	28. Mine Pt 2

**REQUEST** : Can you do a part 2 to 'mine'? Thanks  
 **A/N** : PT. 1,  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T, **domestic violence, and the romantization of it**  
 **TITLE** : Mine PT. 2  
 **WORD COUNT:** 384

You waited until Pan was asleep. You had it all planned out, your escape.  
You looked to your side, making sure he was in fact asleep. You got out of bed, got dressed quickly and climbed down from the treehouse.  
You looked around, making sure none of Pan's minions were around and began running. You reached a small clearing and thought it was the perfect spot to escape.  
"Think you could get away from me so easily?" you heard a voice behind you, just as you were about to throw the bean. You didn't even bother to look who it was, Pan's voice was all too familiar to you. "And with my magic bean no less."  
"I'm sorry", you said flatly, tired to mean it anymore. You'd tried to escape Pan so many countless times, but never had you gotten this close. Never.  
"Maybe it's time I do let you go", he said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, giving it a thought.  
You laughed and he opened one eye. "Let me go? _Please_ ", you mused.  
"What makes you think I wouldn't?"  
"You've been keeping me on the shortest leash ever since I rejected you and now you're ready to let me leave?" you asked. Pan shrugged.  
"You obviously don't want me", he said and you were surprised.  
"You'd _actually_ let me go home?"  
"Yes."

You knocked on the front door of the orphanage. You lost your parents when you were five, it was a mass car accident and you it was a miracle you survived.  
"Y/N?", the woman who opened the door asked. You smiled, but she didn't. You had no idea how long you'd been gone as she angrily dragged you inside. She let go of your arm and slapped you. You got a flashback of when Pan pushed you against the wall and you could see his eyes full of rage. _"You're not going anywhere, Y/N"_ , he had said, yet here you were.  
You didn't dare turn your head back toward her, afraid she'd hit you again. The woman loved her children, but she had a strange way of showing it just like Pan.  
"Where _have_ you been?" she asked and pulled you close to hug you, and suddenly you hoped those arms that gripped you tight were Pan's.


	29. Mine PT 3

**REQUEST** : Omg pls tell me you're doing a part 3 of mine!  
 **A/N** : PT. 1, PT. 2  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T, **domestic violence, and the romantization of it**  
 **TITLE:** Mine PT. 3  
 **WORD COUNT** : 391

You were laying in your bed, crying. You'd been home about a week now, and your mother had punished you for your absence the whole week. Your entire body was hurting from the beatings you got from her. She kicked you when you were laying on the ground – literally and figuratively. But even when you tried to hate her, you couldn't. She was you mother, she took you in her home from the foster system, she saved you. Yet now the only one who could save you, was Peter Pan.  
"I believe you, Peter", you whispered into the pillow, tears streaming from your eyes. Of course you loved your mother but you couldn't take it anymore. The physical and emotional abuse was breaking your body and your mind. She abused all her children, but you always thought she did you more than the others. You felt she loved you more too, you had your own room, she took you places and did more things with you.  
"I knew you'd miss me", you flinched to a voice coming from the foot of your bed. You looked up, and saw Pan. Rolling on your back you almost smiled at the sight of him. It was dark, so he couldn't see the cuts and bruises.  
You laughed at his comment. "I didn't know." Pan got up and began circling your room. He looked at your things and got to the door. Hitting the light switch, he looked at you and wasn't surprised as to your condition.  
"Why didn't you summon me earlier?", he asked. "I would've taken you back."  
"I didn't know how", you snapped, still keeping your voice low. Pan walked to you and kneeled on the floor beside your bed.  
"All you need to say is 'I believe'", he said. "You could've tried."  
"I didn't think of it", you said, keeping eyes on the ceiling. Pan sighed and looked at you, trying to catch eye contact.  
"You mean you didn't think of me", he said. "And why would you?"  
You turned your eyes on Pan and he looked down. You had thought of him. Every single night before you went to bed, you longed for the warmth of his body next to yours, the sound of his voice saying _'I love you'_. "I did't", you said, now looking into his eyes.  
"Liar."


	30. Jealous? PT 5

**REQUEST** : can you please please please do part five for jealous fluff and smut pleaseee. love ur blog btw  
 **A/N** : PT. 1, PT. 2, PT. 3, PT. 4, insp. Follow Me Down – The Pretty Reckless / Live, sorry this took so long!  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T, **smut**  
 **TITLE:** Jealous? Pt. 5  
 **WORD COUNT** : 394

 _"It could be our little secret", you whispered against his neck. He let his hands slide down along the side of the tree and he touched your cheek, looking at you. His hand moved down to your neck, then across your chest to your waist.  
"That it is, sweetness."_

Pan was just looking into your eyes for what seemed like hours, until he moved his hand underneath the hem of your dress. The warmth in your chest began expanding to all your body, and you closed your eyes as he leaned closer. You could hardly breathe because of the pressure on your chest as his lips brushed against yours, his hand tracing along your waist. Slowly onto your lower stomach, and into your underwear.

"So what now?" he asked quietly. You smiled, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck. You could feel his heart beat against your chest and his breathing hitched and you planted your last kiss. _Was Peter Pan nervous with a girl?_

"How about", you said, reaching to his pants and pulled him closer by the belt, your lips landing on his. You felt that smug smirk appear on his face once again as he kissed you back, pressing his body against yours, his arms trapping you between him and the tree.

"Now that, I like the sound of", he said. You smiled, and taking his hand you began dragging him toward his tent. He came with you gladly, and closed the tent entrance as you sat on the bed.

He set one knee between your legs, kissing your neck lightly. Shivers traveled through your body, to the feeling of his lips against your skin and you threw your head back giving him more access. He trailed his hands across your thighs and onto your hips, removing your dress. You felt the cold breeze on your skin, but it didn't bother you as long as you had the warmth of his body against yours.

"Now, now", you said scoldingly, pushing him off you and then sitting on his waist.

"I was–", he could only say until you set your finger on his lips, laying chest to chest.

"No talking, or I leave", you said.

"Jealous", he said quietly against your lips. Tracing your hands along his sides, you took off his shirt. He was watching your body as you spread your legs further around him and your bodies laid skin to skin. You took his arms and straightened them above his head. He smiled, knowing you weren't about to let him take charge on this one.


	31. Will You Stay With Me, My Love?

**REQUEST** : Imagine you are the daughter of one of the heros and you are stolen by peter pan, than you have to tell the hero that is your father/mother that you can't leave because you're pregnant with his child.  
 **A/N** : _insp_. Run – Daughter  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K  
 **TITLE** **:** Will Stay With Me, My Love?  
 **WORD COUNT** : 526

You were walking through the forest, looking up at the top of the trees, seeing the sun rays push through the leaves. Suddenly hearing a crack and a familiar voice, you hid. You hugged your arms around your belly, as if that would protect your unborn child.  
"She's gotta be here somewhere", you heard your mother's voice from the distance. You'd been in Neverland for nearly half a year and _now_ she decided to come for you?  
"Emma, we'll find her", you then heard your father's voice and you felt the tears burn in your eyes. You missed your parents so, and now it was too late. Peter Pan had taken you to Neverland a long time ago, you didn't want to leave anymore.  
"Y/N?" Emma yelled and you saw her pass by and you hid behind a bush, holding your breath. "Y/N!"  
Neal walked behind Emma, not far behind and he was now looking around. They passed, and you began running. You ran toward camp, as fast as you could, swatting branches from your path.  
"Peter, Peter!", you yelled in panic. You didn't want your parents to take you away from him, and you knew he wouldn't let them. You saw Peter approach you from camp and fear washed over you as you saw what you saw.  
"It's my – my parents", you stuttered. "They're –"  
Peter whirled around and saw two of his boys dragging Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy into Peter Pan's compound.  
"Y/N!" Emma yelled as soon as she saw you and you clung onto Peter's arm. You were legitimately afraid of them, afraid of what they'd try to do.  
"Felix!" Peter called and the tall boy appeared with Neal from behind Emma. He pushed him on the ground and he looked up at you.  
"Y/N, are you all right?" he asked, but you didn't answer him.  
"Let them go", Peter said to Felix and he cut your parents from their ties. Emma rushed to you and hugged you tight. You didn't know what to do, you just stood there, frozen.  
"We were so worried", she said and you knew she was crying. Peter pushed her away from you and you moved closer to him. You saw confusion in Emma's eyes as Peter took your hand and she looked at you two.  
"What's going on?" she asked and Neal got up from the ground, running to you. Peter stopped him from touching his daughter and he looked at you.  
"Y/N?" Emma said. You knew all hell was about break loose as Peter stepped forward, your hand falling from his. You were afraid Peter would go to the extreme to protect you if Neal made even one wrong move.  
"She's staying", he said to Neal, who then scoffed.  
"Yeah well I didn't as you, pal", he said and looked at you.  
"I'm staying", you said. "I'm pregnant", you now whispered and Emma looked at you in both sadness and disappointment. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she realized she'd lost her daughter.  
You had to get down on your knees and beg, that Peter wouldn't kill them, but let them go back to Storybrooke safe and unharmed. He was reluctant, but let you have your way, he loved you that much.


	32. I Can Explain

**OUAT – Peter Pan Imagine  
** _»Imagine that – Peter cheats on you with Wendy, and then tells you he loves you for the first time»  
_

»Are you kidding me?" you yelled as Peter ran after you.  
»Y/N, I can explain», he said, taking your hand but you tore yourself free.  
»Don't you dare», you began, tears burning in your eyes, »Give me some, half-assed excuse to why you're sneaking around with Wendy _fucking_ Darling!»  
»I wasn't going to», he said and you laughed.  
» _Please_. Since when doesn't Peter Pan stand up for himself?» you said and he rose an eyebrow.  
»Since I fell in love with you», he said. You just kept on laughing at his pathetic attempt to get you back.  
»Then why–», you said but your heart jumped to your throat. It was the first time he'd said he loved you and he was looking at you, waiting for a reaction.


	33. Peter and Wendy

**REQUEST** : **1**. can u do one where the reader is jealous of pan because he's with wendy all the time and she makes a move on felix and pan doesn't like it?  
 **2**. can you do one where felix helps the reader get pan jealous? :)  
 **A/N** : so these two requests are kinda similar so i put them together, hope you like!  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T,  
 **TITLE** : Peter and Wendy  
 **WORD COUNT** : 389

You heard Wendy's annoying laugh as you were walking along a path around the camp with Felix.

At first, you hated it when Pan gave you sass and constantly flirted with you. But then Wendy Darling arrived to Neverland and everything went to hell. He seemed to only be interested in her, and completely forgot about you. They were now talking by the fire, he was making her laugh.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Felix asked when he saw the way you were looking at Wendy. You glanced away from her and then at him.

"What? _No_ , she's lovely", you said bitterly and Felix laughed. He stopped you in your tracks by the arm and you looked at him in confusion.

"I think, I can help you", he said, backing you up against a tree. You gasped lightly as his lips brushed against yours and he smirked. Mere bitter glaring wasn't going to get Pan to give you attention, maybe making out with his right hand would. Felix didn't mind. Since when was kissing a pretty girl a problem? Even if it was just her making another guy jealous.

Pan had a great view to the tree that Felix had you pinned against. You got on your toes and pressed your lips on his. Biting on his lower lip and his smirk grew wider. He pulled back and pressed lips against yours once more, and his tongue on yours. He snaked his hands on your waist and you let out a light breath as his fingers touched your skin. Then like clockwork, someone cleared their throat behind you two. You pulled away from Felix and he winked at you, back facing Pan. You smiled as you looked up at the tall blonde boy.

"Yes?" you said, and Pan rose an eyebrow. He shot a look at Felix, who quickly disappeared from the scene, leaving Pan watching you scoldingly.

"What are you doing?" he asked and you tried not to smile in victory.

"Why do you care?" you then asked.

"I care, because you had you tongue down my boy's throat", he snapped. You gave a laugh.

"Wow, Pan, I didn't know you swing that way", you said and Pan rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean", he said, approaching you. "Now stay away from him."


	34. Make Her Your Only One PT 1

**REQUEST** : can you do a pan x reader where before you there was another lost girl and she ends up being regina's daughter so when they come to neverland to save Henry she's with them and he says how he's never stopped loving her and it's really sad in the beginning but has a really cute fluffy ending? Please :)  
 **A/N** : so this turned out pretty long, i'm gonna post it in two parts!  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Peter Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K  
 **TITLE** : Make Her Your Only One PT. 1  
 **WORD COUNT** : 433

As you stepped foot in one of Peter's camps, you saw that all the Lost Boys were laying on the ground, dazed. _Magic_.

"Where's Henry? He _isn't_ here", you heard a woman's voice from the camp. Must be Emma, Henry's mother. A dark haired woman huffed and kept searching.

"Pan must have him somewhere else", she said and turned toward the blonde woman and a dark haired man with a hook as a hand. "Wait." She turned to your direction and you quickly hid behind a tree. It was dark, maybe she didn't see you. But she did.

"Who are you?" she asked as she gripped her fingers around your throat.

"Regina!" the blonde woman yelled at her and pushed her away from you. You put your hand on your neck, trying to regain your breath.

"I'm Emma", she said, looking at you. You stepped one step toward her and away from the woman with magic. "I'm Henry's mother, I'm trying to find him." She had magic too, you knew it. But her magic was light, not dark like the woman she'd called 'Regina'.

"My name is Y/N, I don't know where Pan has your son", you said.

"The bitch is lying", a girl said, behind Emma.

You looked at her an rose an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"She's my daughter", Regina said sternly, approaching you. Emma rose a hand at the woman and then looked at you.

"Are you sure you don't know?" she asked.

"Yes, she's sure", you could hear Peter's voice behind you and you whirled around. "Henry's father came to collect him."

You went to Peter and he looked at you with worry as he saw the girl behind Emma. He walked to the girl and dragged her aside from the others. Regina was about to stop him, but Emma stopped her first. She wasn't the one he wanted.

"What are you doing in Neverland?" he asked her and the girl tore herself free.

The girl scoffed and looked at the boy from head to toe. She made sure the other couldn't see as she approached Peter. "You're not over me."

Peter stepped back and furrowed his brows. She smiled and he looked away. It was true. She was his first love, how could he be over her? Now or ever.

"You're right." And the girl chuckled lightly.

"Are you protecting Pan? Is there something going on with you two?" Regina asked as he was out of hearing range. You looked at the girl with a smile on her lips, and you knew there was history between them.

"No", you said and turned to leave.


	35. I Was Told PT 3

**REQUEST** : 1. OMG PART 2. IS THERE GONNA BE A PART 3? ㈴2㈴2❤️❤️ 2. Part 3 to i was told? 3. Part 3 to I was told? ( sorry if somebody already requested this )  
 **A/N** : PT. 1, PT. 2  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : T, **violence**  
 **TITLE** : I Was Told PT. 3  
 **WORD COUNT** : 442

 _"I'll be happy to show you what a real psychopath looks like."_

After he left you that second, all hell broke loose. He took a few steps back and gave you a smile. You knew you fucked up, _bad_. What a foolish girl you were. There was nothing you wouldn't do to be back ten seconds and take back what you said. And you didn't want to say anything more to make it worse.

The next few days were hell on earth. He hadn't payed any attention to you. That was the worst torture of all, the silence treatment. He'd just occasionally give you a smile after he did something horrible. Like ripping our someone's heart, he even pushed one of the boys over a cliff to die at sea.

Also, the Lost Boys' fights could sometimes get very bad and Peter would break it off before someone lost an eye. Well, he let two of his Lost Boys literally fight to the death. The boy hit his head on a rock as he fell on the ground, and Peter did nothing. You tried to help him, but it was too late. The twelve year old boy was gone.

"Peter", you said one night as you were sitting alone by the fire, hoping he would this time reply. He didn't even look up. He just kept staring at the fire. "I get your point."

"Which is?" he said and you felt a wave of relief.

"I'm sorry, just _stop_ ", you begged and he looked at you with a quirk in his eye. He called one of his Lost Boys over and you knew that wasn't boy looked terrified, given what Peter had done over the past few days. He got up and brought the boy closer to himself by the shoulder. And then he shoved his hand in his chest, gripping his beating heart. You got up as fast as lightning.

"Please, don't", you begged.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at the boy in the eyes. He hadn't ever flinched as he took the life out of a boy.

"Because you're better than this", you said, and he scoffed. Not that he didn't value himself because he did, he just didn't believe you did.

"Peter", he seemed to react to his first name. No one called him Peter and it triggered something inside of him.

"What?"

"Why are you lashing out at me? Because I called you a psychopath? Come on, I didn't mean it" you said and he looked down. He pulled his hand out of the boy's chest and he fell to his knees, catching his breath. Peter walked toward you.

"Because you think you know me", he said sternly.


	36. Mine PT 4

**REQUEST** : Is there going to be a part 4 to mine?  
 **A/N** : PT. 1, PT. 2, PT. 3, insp. Somewhere in Neverland – All Time Low, He is – Ghost B.C  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K, fluff  
 **TITLE** : Mine PT. 4  
 **WORD COUNT** : 255

 _"You mean you didn't think of me", he said. "And why would you?"  
You turned your eyes on Pan and he looked down. "I did't", you said, now looking into his eyes.  
"Liar."_

She looked into Peter's eyes and gave a faint smile at his comment. He could see right through her, he knew her that well. All he wanted was to help her. He knew she had problems at home and wanted to take her away from all that. To help her, to save her, to be her everything-better-plan.

"Yeah", she sighed. He saw tears begin to glimmer in her eyes and he took her cold hands carefully She had a cut on her lip and her cheek was bruised. It pained him to see her that way. Peter wanted to apologize. About how he had treated her, and how the Lost Boys despised her. About how her own mother abused her like she did. But he couldn't. Peter wasn't capable of admitting his mistakes. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't tell her that, his pride got in the way.

"You should go", she said,her voice cracking in the verge of crying. She flinched to every small noise coming from downstairs and so did Peter.

"I'm not leaving you here", he said, his voice full of determination.

"You have to", she said, now the tears were falling from her eyes on her heated cheeks. She blinked a few times, and then she smiled.

"What?" he said and she smiled even wider.

"You really do love me, don't you?" she said, looking at him. He smirked shyly and she squeezed his hand. "I can't go to Neverland with you."

Peter felt the tears burn in his eyes as she spoke. "I'm sorry", she said.


	37. Tough Little Lost Girl

**REQUEST** : Could you write something where the reader and Peter don't really get on well. Then she gets stabbed or something and she thinks she's going to die so she cries and freaks out. But Peter heals her and they gain some cute connection? Idk, I just want a tough girl who's afraid of dying… Ok bye now  
 **A/N** : i was really tired and a little high when i wrote this hope it enjoyable  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K  
 **TITLE** : Tough Little Lost Girl  
 **WORD COUNT** : 359

You'd never gotten along with Peter Pan. You thought he was an arrogant and childish and just – plain annoying dick. That was until you got hit by an arrow straight to the shoulder, and needed his help.

You stumbled into camp with Felix by your side, arm around your shoulder to hold you up. Pan saw your injury and he stood up from the log he was sitting on. Fear flickered in his eyes as he ran to you.

"What happened?" he asked in panic, and you were surprised he was concerned about you.

Pan laid you on his bed and sat next to you. You'd acted so tough all this time you were in Neverland, but to be honest, you were terrified now.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" you said, tears burning in your eyes, heart pounding violently, and Pan shook his head.

"No you're not", he said and took your hand. He gripped his fingers around the arrow and looked at you. "I have to pull it out."

"No, please don't", you were afraid you'd bleed to death, it was right on your shoulder near an artery in the neck. You felt the tears fall down your cheeks as you thought this may be your last day on Earth. Pan tried to calm you down, but you were quite hysterical.

"Listen to me, Y/N, you're _not_ going to die, you hear me?" he said and you nodded. He pulled the arrow out with one swift movement, sending waves of electrical pain through your body. He then swept your shirt aside from your shoulder and set his hand on the wound. it slowly healed, the small hole closing up.

"T-thank you", you muttered, tears falling down your cheeks as you let you head fall on the bed, heart still throbbing in your chest.

"I'm sorry I've–"

"Been such a dick? Yeah, you should be", you said and Pan smiled.

"I was going to say ignorant, but dick will do", he said with a laugh and you managed to laugh as well. "I was scared I'd die", you then admitted after the long silence.

"Me too."


	38. True Love's Kiss

**REQUEST** : 6 and 7 please peter pan  
 **A/N** : imagine that, instead of Henry, you escaped the curse cast on Storybrooke with Emma. And Peter, who always loved you, comes for you _/_ List of one line prompts  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Pan x Reader  
 **RATING** : K  
 **TITLE** : True Love's Kiss  
 **WORD COUNT** : 247

"Hi, can I help you?" you said as you opened the door. The boy was standing by it, looking at you like he knew you. But you'd never seen him before, not that you remembered every single person you saw, this was New York after all. Emma was fussing in the kitchen and you closed the door behind you as you walked to the corridor.

"Yeah", he said. "We met in Storybrooke, do you remember me?"

" **That's – not possible…** I've lived in New York my entire life", you said. "And I've never been to Storybrooke, where ever that is."

"I know that's what you think, but–", he said, clenching his jaw in frustration. He then quickly pulled you close to him, and _kissed_ you. At first you froze, and you stood there, until you dug your fingernails in his face and pushed him away with a scared scream. "What the hell?" you yelled as the boy staggered back, hand on his cheek.

"Jesus, fuck", he said looking at you. "Still as feisty as I remember."

"Well, **how did you expect me to react?** ", you snapped back and he huffed. "Why did you do that?" you asked as you looked for your keys to get back inside. Panic rushed through you body as he approached you again. "Get away from me."

"Just listen, please", he said. "Because–", he thought that a true love's kiss would reverse this spell as well. But apparently it doesn't work on unrequited love.


	39. Celebration

**REQUEST** : 18 Peter pan  
 **A/N** : imagine: Peter has a little too much to drink and tells you he likes you _/_ List of one line prompts  
 **FANDOM** : OUAT  
 **PAIRING** : Peter x Reader  
 **RATING** : K  
 **TITLE** : Celebration  
 **WORD COUNT** : 236

You saw Pan approach you, bottle in hand, as you watched the boy dance around the bonfire. They were yelling and clapping, all a little drunk. It was the biggest celebration yet, Pan had consumed the power of the heart of the truest believer and was stronger than ever.

"Hello, my little Lost Girl", he said, words slurry and eyes cloudy. "You know, I've come to fancy you quite a bit", he sat down and touched the tip of norse with his finger. You wrinkles you node and smiled.

" **You're drunk",** you laughed. He shook his head no and looked away, taking a sip from his bottle. You took it away from him, leaving him staring at his empty hand with a frown. You drank the liquid and you shivered; it tasted as disgusting as it looked. Pan gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We've kissed now", he said and you laughed with him. Then that drunken smirk dropped.

"I really do like you", he said, leaning toward you until your shoulders quickly bumped.

"Yeah, tell me that again when you're sober", you said with a wink and got up from the log.


End file.
